As semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices continue to scale to smaller dimensions, the use of conventional processing and materials to fabricate semiconductor devices is increasingly problematic. In one example, new approaches for doping semiconductor structures are being investigated to supplant ion implantation. For example, in doping device structures where the smallest device dimensions are on the order of 20 nm or below, residual damage caused by ion implantation may be unacceptable. Accordingly, techniques such as doping a target region of a substrate by thermally-driven outdiffusion from a deposited layer have been explored. As currently practiced, this approach may be limited due to thermal budget considerations in the amount of dopant incorporated into the target region as well as the activation of dopant.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure has been provided.